Forum:2013-03-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- 0525 hours Central Time and still no comic. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Well its up and the baron is in full if only temporary retreat, one of his generals believes she could have crushed them all but didnt. 18:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) A retreat to Sturmhalten? Someone hasn't been properly -- Br'fin (talk) 18:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. So, now we know what people out of the loop think of all this... think about it. On one side of things, Agatha is a powerful Spark (and we all know what that entails). On another side, she is a Heterodyne, and the daughter of Bill Heterodyne, the famous ehroic adventurer. Then, she's the Heterodyne, daughter of Lucrezia Mongfish, who is in turn the Villains Beautiful Daughter, of questionable allignment herself, et cetera. Then, she's the Heterodyne, coming from a long line of Heterodynes well known for being bloodthirsty psycho maniacs. Then, she's the Heterodyne Girl, with a prophecy involving the Strom King hanging over her head. And, she's the Heterodyne Girl who singlehandedly defeated the Baron in battle. Plus, she may or may not be the Other. And she's the girl who seems to have caught the eye of the mysterious young Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. And then there are all the weird miscellaneous rumors and falsehoods being spread around.... That makes for one interesting nonogon of a character profile. And now we know what kind of picture that conjures up in (at least some) people's minds; All hail the newly-fledged Dark Princess of '''Doom!!!!!!!' HeterodyneGirl (talk) 19:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Definitely an autumn type. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The Doom Belle? johnwillo (talk) 23:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : Very nice pun! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) More interestingly, the Baron has just ordered full retreat all the way to Sturmhalten, which is outside visual range of Mechanicsburg, for all Wulfenbach forces. And yet, he himself is heading into the city, and will be carrying (presumably) Spark tech of portentious nature. So, does he want his people out of range of whatever he's going to be carrying? Does he want them somewhere where Lucrezia's agents won't be able to see what he's doing? Certain of the Wulfenbach forces on Castle W are aware that Tarvek thinks he can remove Lucrezia's influence from Agatha, including Gil. The Baron almost certainly has that information, so is he hiding himself from the Wasped so he can ally himself with, or throw himself on the mercy of, the Mechanicsburg leaders so he can get himself un-Wasped? Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 04:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :It is difficult to determine what Klaus has on his mind, besides enraged panic at this time. We do know that he will be carrying what he has referred to as a ''black level device while wearing his . Would he be wearing that sort of armour if he was planning to turn himself over to Der Kestle? Perhaps he wants to make certain that he will survive the trip into Mechanicsburg where this black level device will do its greatest harm. Remember the Black Squad? Where do they stay? Perhaps this black level device will send the entire town to wherever they are. Who knows, but I am looking forwrd to it. I just hope that we do not get a cutaway to another scene right after this page. I am sitting on the edge of my seat. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Uht Oh. Somebody forgot to pay the domain registrar: :% whois girlgeniusonline.com .... '' Record expires on 10-Mar-2013. Record created on 10-Mar-2005. Database last updated on 12-Mar-2013 09:38:10 EDT. Domain servers in listed order: NS1.PENDINGRENEWALDELETION.COM 205.178.190.51 NS2.PENDINGRENEWALDELETION.COM 206.188.198.51'' :Max Mimmoth (talk) 14:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :: It looks as if the Foglios have renewed all of their expired domains today. The domains below (and perhaps others I didn't think of) were re-registered today: ::* girlgeniusonline.com ::* airshipstore.com :: -- William Ansley (talk) 21:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Last time Klaus saw Agatha, he tried to kill her. He knew she had the locket, but he still tried to kill her. I think he thinks Lucrezia has control, and he plans to blow the entire place up if necessary -- himself along with it if necessary. Throwing himself on anyone's mercy is not his style. :: Here's another idea for what the "black-level device" might be, or simply a feature on the armor: Aaronev had equipment that could detect "command harmonics" in Agatha's voice. Klaus had spies everywhere. So he might have a system that can detonate a nuke-equivalent if he gets commanded while wearing the equipment. :: Alternatively, it's a hack to Lucrezia's time-portal system, which Klaus has also known about for quite a while. :: Whatever it is, it's probably the copper hairpin/sword, after which Klaus's plan is for himself to never be seen again, and for Gil to take the throne and rule well for the rest of his days. --Dsws (talk) 02:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Oooor, the black-level device could just be a really really Supermegaultra powerful '''WEAPON. 'Did you ever thing of ''that?!?!? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 21:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Of course it's a weapon. But how do you draw a weapon that's just "a weapon"? Even if this were a text-only novel, it would be odd to have it be just "a weapon" without any characteristics. But you could do it. In a comic, though, if it's in the panel at all, it has to look like something. --Dsws (talk) 01:28, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yes, but quite frankly, none of the other suggestions looked particularly weapon-ish. More like something to assist in a recon mission, or something to get him to figure out the whole Lucrezia/Agatha weirdness. But I'm thinking that it might just be a good old'' Big, Powerful Zap-Boom Death Ray O' DOOM''. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 18:58, March 14, 2013 (UTC)